sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Theo Behr
Name: Theodore ‘Theo’ Behr Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Reading, conspiracy theories, military history Appearance: Theo is a short skinny kid, who looks like he’d blow over in a stiff breeze. Standing just 5’5, weighing around 130lbs, he’s got virtually no muscle tone, and still has the gangly appearance that he was told he’d grow out of, leading to him looking uncomfortable most of the time. His black hair is about 3-4 inches long, swept up, but with a noticeable curl. He has brown eyes underneath heavy dark eyebrows, and his features are soft and boyish, yet without any puppy fat. He wears a pair of half-rimmed glasses to correct for short sight. His nose is cherubic, but his mouth is thin and drawn. He has yet to begin growing any facial hair, and has several acne scars. He wears dark clothing, but nothing that would be considered Goth, tending more towards comfort and functionality than decoration. Typically, this consists of self coloured t-shirts, often black or srak grey, and black or dark blue jeans. He also wears a navy blue all-weather jacket and is normally seen with a large backpack containing his ‘emergency supplies’. Biography: All his life Theodore has had to struggle against his parents naming him “Teddy” Behr. While the nickname has passed, his attitude hasn’t. A boy with a large chip on his shoulder, he has been diagnosed with Paranoid Personality Disorder, something that is treated with a combination of anti-depressants and anti-anxiety medication. Due to his condition, he does not tend to socialise with other children. Following an incident last year that led to his diagnosis, in which he attacked another student who had been ‘looking at him funny’, he is unsure of any reception. He believes that he is regarded as ‘That crazy Teddy’, something that his therapist is at pains to dissuade him of in their regular weekly sessions. He is largely in control of his disorder, but the medication leaves him listless and unfocused. This has led to a decline in school work, but his teachers are aware of the situation and provide what help and support they can, even though he is often unwilling to accept it. His therapist has recommended that he stays at a regular school in order to maintain continuity with his education and relationships, and also to allow him to learn to better interact with others. Despite this, he does have special teaching sessions at the school, trying to minimise any exposure to things which will set him off. Owing to the recent diagnosis, his doctors are working to come up with an accurate dosage to best enable him to function. Theo’s response to this can vary from appreciating the help to, on rare occasions, believing that they’re trying to kill him and get him out of the way. His own reading is discouraged by both his parents and therapist, but he believes that conspiracy theories have more truth about them than the regular history books. This has led to a small conflict with an annoyed history department who do not acknowledge the plausibility of his essays. He also enjoys reading military history, as this is something which he can focus on and is not so discouraged. Whilst people have recommended that he partake of some sort of martial art for the meditative properties, he has declined on the grounds that he doesn’t want to be able to hurt someone should he have a serious episode. His younger brother, Martin, can be resentful of the attention that Theo receives from their parents, and acts out, something that has led to a mutual brotherly hatred between the pair. Often getting into fights, their parents try to settle matters as best they can without exacerbating Theo’s problems, something which has led Theo to believe that he is being punished for his condition. As a result of his loner nature, he has become very good at finding places where he can be by himself, and often uses them to retreat when he can no longer stomach being around the others at the school. He is very careful not to be followed, even though nobody ever really tries. He has equipped several of these spaces with supplies, including a sleeping bag, and canned foods. He believes that he will be able to use these spaces to stay hidden and survive in the event of the eventual terrorist attack on the United States. He also carries various useful items in his bag, ranging from a torch and travel first-aid kit to spare shoelaces and needle and thread, believing it is always better to be prepared for any eventuality. He has done a lot of reading on first-aid, and has completed a few courses of practical training, this being one area where his parents were more than happy to focus his energies. His regular sessions with Doctor Brock have helped him become more socially co-ordinated, although he still needs to work at it. He has developed a sort of friendship with fellow Jew Teo Weinstock, although he recognises that it has yet to develop the trust that normally comes with friendship. Similarly, he has worked an acquaintance with Victoria Logan, although he remains much more guarded about this one. Advantages: Tends to be prepared for most situations, and has a solid knowledge of first aid. Disadvantages: With his meds he’s passive and unfocused. Without them he’s irrational and jumpy. Has willingly declined to learn any form of physical skills, and unlikely to seek protection. Tends to be overly self reliant, not trusting anyone who wants to help him, even when he’s having a good day. Designated Number: Male student no. 66 --- Designated Weapon: Richard Nixon Mask Conclusion: (Danya appears to have drawn a cartoon of a bespectacled boy in dark clothes making a 'V for victory sign' - The caption 'Yeah, right' has been scrawled underneath it.) The above biography is as written by Killer_Moth. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Killer_Moth Kills: None Killed By: Rachel Gettys Collected Weapons: Richard Nixon Mask (Assigned Weapon) Allies: None Enemies: Rachel Gettys Mid-game Evaluation: '''Theo woke up in the swamp and immediately threw away his medication. There he ran into Rizzo Vitoria, Michelle O'Cain, and Orpheus Campbell. After an argument Michelle left the group behind, leaving Theo and Orpheus to deal with Rizzo, who had fallen ill. Afterwards the trio made their way to the coastal woods, amid Rizzo's ongoing puking, making it there just in time for the first announcement. Once there they met Dave Morrison, Isabel Guerra, and Carla Conners. After seeing Carla had a gun he decided to make a break for it, hoping to save his own life. He had made his way inland to the inland woods. There he saw Rachel Gettys, whom he disliked. After some brief deliberation he decided that he would kill her with his shoelace. After donning his Nixon mask he decided to spring, noticing Sebastian Decartes at the last moment, causing him to lose his momentum, but still knocking Rachel down over a small cliff. He warned off Sebastian and leaped over the cliff to attack Rachel, snapping a bone in his right leg. His resolve still there, he attempted to finish what he started and began to strangle her. Unfortunately for him, she found a rock and shoved it through into his neck and into his windpipe, killing him. '''Post-Game Evaluation: An early out, as expected. At least no one will recognize his body with that mask. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Theo, in chronological order: Pre-Game: *Public Therapy *Meltdown *Seeking Focus *Survival of the Attentive V4: *We All Start Somewhere *Time Is Not On Our Side *Keeping the Faith Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Theo Behr. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Killer_Moth had this great way of taking a character concept that would make you groan and avert your eyes in terror and then doing incredibly cool stuff with it. My biggest complaint about Theo is that he died too son, dangit all! He was my favorite Killer_Moth character, and I wish he'd gotten a chance to do some more cool things, ideally staying a little bit more together as he did so. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students